Misconceptions Surrounding a Certain Rose Weasley
by bahjoosaeyo
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy somehow gets roped into becoming Rose's press handler. He finds out that certain characteristics of the image she puts out to press isn't quite like what's she's really like... First story! R&R Please! RW&SM
1. How It All Started

Hi. I'm Scorpius Malfoy and I'm unofficially officially Rose Weasley's handler.

How did I come into this situation? How is a great, proud Malfoy reducing himself in this manner?

Well that's just it. I've distanced myself from my father and the rest of the Malfoy clan. My closest friends know that I haven't gone home since fourth year and I haven't had any contact with my father (though I do send my mum notes now and then to let her know I'm alive). It's been hard living without the Malfoy money and to be honest, I've been pretty close to caving in and going back home. It's the Malfoy pride- no, the Scorpius pride, that gets in the way and thankfully stops me from going back on the smartest decision of my life.

Unfortunately, leaving the family means that I never really have any money and seeing as St. Mungo's Healer Academy is brutally expensive, I jumped when I saw a sign for free room and board for Healers in training. Little did I know that it meant that I'd have to spend all my free time (and not so free time) managing Rose Weasley (the brilliant daughter of two war heroes).

"Managing?" you may ask, "What does that mean?" You didn't honestly think that the image that the Weasley/Potter clan had in the press was just naturally produced, do you? The press is brutal and the clean images that the children have in the press is due to the work of Ted Lupin and grunts like me. They meet once every two weeks to discuss the "state of their image" as if they're discussing war plans. This means carefully orchestrated, strategic trips to Flourish & Botts so the press can get a couple snaps of Rose being "studious" and trips with pre-approved friends to Diagon Alley so the people can know Rose is "friendly" and "social."

HA.

Living with her as her handler has made me realize a few things about Rose Weasley and ALL the wrong ideas the public has about her.

To think, it was only a couple months ago when I was under the Weasley/Potter spell and actually believed the crap they show to the press.

* * *

><p>A couple months ago:<p>

I came upon an ad offering free room and board for Healers in training and even though my gut told me there must be some sort of trick, one look at my Gringotts account (oh the lack of zeroes! It just makes my heart ache) made me decide to check it out anyways.

I knocked on the door, "Hello? Is anyone home? I'm answering the ad about the free room and board? For Healers? In the Daily Prophet?" I leaned into the door and it swung open. I cautiously walked in, wand extended (never hurts to be careful), and came upon Rose, Hugo, Ted, Albus, Victoire and little Lily Luna Potter sitting in the living room staring at me.

"Er… I must be in the wrong place. Sorry- I'll go." I said as I started to leave. The Weasley and Potter clan could be a little intimidating to say the least (I'm sure you know the story about that one guy that Rose dated sixth year. Last I heard, he decided to move to Bulgaria to finish out his schooling at Drumstrang).

"No wait," stated Ted as he strode over to close the door behind me. "You're at the right place. We're the ones offering free room and board."

"Er… what?" I was boggled. Why would they be offering free room and board? I realized my face looked idiotic with my mouth gaping open and quickly replaced it with a look of calm interest.

"That was very nice, what you did there. Maybe you can teach Rose how to do that," piped in Victoire. "Merlin knows she needs to learn how to control her emotions."

"What? I'm perfectly capable of controlling my emotions," claimed Rose while at the same time Albus said, "Hold on a second, nothing is determined yet. We don't even know if we want him."

"Well he passed our initial charms and spells to actually come into the flat, so we know he must be somewhat trustworthy," piped in Lily.

"Albus, he was in your year at Hogwarts. What was he like?" asked Victoire. "Wasn't he in your house? Et toi, Lily. You're in their house too. Do you remember anything?"

"Victoire. I was in their year too, or did you forget?" asked Rose, with a slightly peeved expression on her face.

"You're oblivious," said Victoire with a wave and flitter of her hand.

Rose steamed silently in the corner.

I just stood there, my expression of polite interest solid on my face while internally I was trying to process everything. Was I expected to live here with all of them? Well, Lily was still in school so she'd be gone, but I didn't know if I could handle this family. And charms? Did they say I passed their charms? Did they have some bloody personality revealing charms on the building? What a paranoid bunch.

"I don't know much… He was pretty quiet and didn't really make much of a blip on the social radar in Hogwarts," said Albus, "Pretty much your standard Ravenclaw. Spent more time in the library than in the common room."

"Didn't make much of a blip on the social rader!" I thought internally. My calm face threatened to slip.

I don't want to brag, but even if I "spent more time in the library than in the common room" I had my fair share of admirers. Even if I did reject the Malfoy family, I had their characteristic good looks. The nearly-white blonde hair, the sharp nose, a decent height… I'm not saying I was the most popular guy at Hogwarts, but I was observant enough to notice that females noticed me.

"I think we can trust him," said Lily, "I have a good feeling about him."

There was a lull in the room after she spoke.

That was a surprise. I don't remember ever interacting with Lily Potter at Hogwarts, except for the occasional time when Ravenclaws were gathered outside trying to figure out a particular riddle to enter the common room.

"Well, I think we can answer any questions with this," proclaimed Ted as he flourished a small bottle. I'd almost forgotten he was there. "As long as he doesn't mind." Ted finished, as he looked at me.

All the eyes in the room looked straight at me- it was more than slightly unnerving. My expression of polite interest was harder and harder to keep.

"What's in the bottle?" I asked.

"Veritiserum," answered Ted coolly.

"And why would I subject myself to that?" I responded, equally coolly.

"Alright Scorpius. I'm going to be completely honest with you. The free room comes with… certain responsibilities. Rose here wanted to live apart from the family this year and we caved. Besides… Rose becoming more independent… It shows her maturing. It'll look good in the press. They can stop moaning on and on about how we're too closed off of a family. The only thing is that she needs a… er… helper of sorts. Someone to keep her on her schedule. She's going to St. Mungo's Healer Academy, same as you, so it should be relatively easy."

"You want me to be her nanny?" I replied, puzzled.

"It's a bit more complicated than that," replied Ted. "Have you ever noticed that we have certain images in the press? And that we rarely have any scandals?"

"I guess," I replied, unsure. "You're the sophisticated one," I said as I pointed to Victoire, "you're the wise one," I pointed to Albus, "you're sweetheart," I pointed to Lily, "you're the charmer," I pointed to Hugo, "you're the brilliant one," I pointed to Rose, "and you're… " I trailed off as I looked at Ted.

"I fly under the radar," interuppted Ted. "Anyways, those titles didn't come without a fair bit of planning on our part. We each organize a couple of casual things to do in public every month amongst other things to ensure that our images are kept up to standard. Being the children of war heroes means that we're constantly scrutinized by the press. It's tiring work and we'd prefer not to give the press any chance to write malicious articles.

"You talk as if you were all celebrities," I pointed out.

"We ARE celebrities, if you haven't noticed. In the Hogwarts bubble, the Headmistress ensures that we're left well enough alone, but we're constantly followed around in public. On a slow news day, we'll have a couple of reporters waiting outside the Burrow to see what the latest update is on our parents and the rest of the family," said Hugo who had been silent up till now.

"So we need someone who we can trust. Someone who won't go blabbing all our secrets to the press and someone responsible enough to keep Rose on her schedule," said Ted.

"And why can't she just keep up with her schedule herself?" I asked.

"Believe me, I've tried to convince them that I won't ruin the Weasley name if I live by myself. I'm only going along with this now because we've had this argument a million times," answered Rose.

"We just need to make sure that we can trust you," said Victoire, looking at me.

They stared at me. Someone should tell them that their collective stares were more intimidating than the thought of another dark wizard rising. Honestly, thoughts of that poor guy in Durmstrang were circling around my head. There were rumors that that kid had left Hogwarts not fully… a man anymore, if you get what I mean.

I munched on the idea. If I had ANY money for a flat, even a puny, damp, flat, my pride would have forced me to leave, but seeing as how I had 10 galleons to my name…

"Fine. I'll submit to the potion, but I want you to swear to me that you'll only ask me questions relating to my trustworthiness. No delving into my history." I said as I stared into Ted's eyes. I was a fairly good judge of character and I made a quick decision that Ted Lupin was someone who would keep his word.

"I swear," said Ted as he uncorked the small bottle.

* * *

><p>And here we are now. Rose and I have gotten into a comfortable pattern. I now know most of her habits and quirks and uncovered the truth about Rose Weasley.<p>

Studious?

HA!

Organized?

DOUBLE HA!

But we'll have to tackle the misconceptions one by one.


	2. Misconception 1

**Misconception #1: Rose Weasley is studious. **

Truth: Rose hates studying.

There's a reason she wasn't in Ravenclaw. No matter how much Ted and the gang can control what the public sees in Rose, there's no tricking the Sorting Hat. She might have gotten all O's on her OWLS and NEWTS, and she might have been in the top 3 in every class, but she's definitely not studious.

No. Infuriatedly, she's one of those "naturally brilliant" types. The type that can get away with just listening in class and the kind that naturally picks up spells. She'd pass classes easily if they were purely practical, but unfortunately for her (and fortunately for types like me), there are more text-oriented classes that involve actual studying and reading to succeed.

Apparently, it's in my realm of responsibilities to make sure Rose actually studies for these classes. (Ted informed me that it's because Rose studying ensures that she'll maintain excellent grades which then in turn keeps up her image of "the studious one.) This means me dragging Rose out of her room when she's indulging in one of her many hobbies (I'll get to that later. It's a whole other strange quirk about her) and forcing her to sit, read, and actually study.

Of course, she won't just sit and study. She'll get up "for a snack" or "for some tea, do you want some?" (By the way, she eats like a hippogriff. I'll get to that later.) She's also damn good at getting the both of us off track.

I'm not talkative by nature, but for some odd reason, Rose is excellent at getting me to talk. Before I know it, we'll spend 20 minutes just talking about my past and I'll catch myself before I reveal anything serious. It's… unnerving. I've learnt that I can only trust myself in this world and it's frightening that Rose Weasley can get me to talk so damn much, especially about myself. I guess she'll do anything to get out of studying.

Which reminds me, I needed her to start studying five minutes ago.

I pounded on her door, "ROSE! We need to study!"

"mrphrs."

"What?"

"NRMMM"

"What? I'm coming in… FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE"

I entered the room. She was sleeping. Again.

"Are you kidding me? Rose. Get up," I kicked her bed. "We need to study."

"mrph. Phlerreis," she mumbled as she rolled over.

I casted a water spell with my wand aimed right at her face.

"BLERGH. That was unnecessary!" Rose shot up out of her bed, with an evil glare. Ted had warned me that waking up Rose was a little like insulting a hippogriff.

"Well you weren't getting up," I said, meeting her eyes with my calm face on. (Inside, I was quivering.) One of the things that I'd learned while living with Rose was that when she chose to be, she could be an extremely powerful witch. Also, she can smell fear.

She stared back at me, and then hopped out of bed. "Alright then, what are we studying?"

That was another thing about her. She could get angry in flash, but just as quickly that anger would die down. Living with her is nutters.

"We have an upcoming exam in Interaction of Muggle Medication with Spells and Potions next week."

We got settled and I set out a pot of tea, a box of biscuits and fruit. I'd gotten used to Rose's tricks involving food; it was the conversations that popped out of nowhere that I couldn't see coming. We studied for a good thirty minutes trading notes (hers were mostly doodles) and asking each other questions.

"Do you remember what happens when asprin interacts with a calming draught?" I asked.

"I don't think anything happens. I just read that asprin is oddly resistant to most magic. So why don't you parents ever drop by or owl you?"

"What?"

"It's just I've noticed you only ever get owls or go out to meet with Ted. I mean, besides the family meeting we go to. Don't you want to see your parents? Don't you have friends?"

"I don't really keep in contact with them anymore," I replied shortly. This was one topic that I actively avoided talking about.

"Why not?" she asked, munching away at a chocolate biscuit.

"I don't really see eye to eye with my father."

"Why not?"

"Because my father is a bigot. The whole wizarding community knows this."

"Oh… and you don't share his views?"

"No."

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't know it was a sensitive topic." I could see Rose cursing at herself and retreating into her shell. Sigh, I honestly couldn't blame her. She's the curious sort, she was bound to ask me about my family sooner or later. We'd covered just about every other topic during our study sessions.

"It's fine. It's not a big deal."

"I'm sorry."

"No it's really fine. I just sort of stopped all contact after fourth year. I stayed at a friend's every summer and spent the winter holidays at Hogwarts. I've always felt uncomfortable with the ideas that my father expounded on at the dinner table and the papers I read by Rousseau and other Muggle philosophers seemed to be arguing the right thing- that all men are created equal. It took me a couple years at Hogwarts to confirm that my father's way of thinking was disgusting and it took me a couple more years before I worked up the guts to defy my father. I wasn't placed in Gryffindor for a reason. If I had your guts, I probably would have left sooner."

"Oh…" Rose started coming out of her protective shell, "and you haven't contacted him since?"

"No. Although I do send my mom the occasional owl to let her know I'm not dying in a ditch somewhere. She's paranoid." I chucked a book at her, "Study. I can't believe you've managed to get me off track yet again." I put the sternest expression I could on my face.

She smiled, and I felt something weird going on in my chest.

"Alright, I'll study. For one hour. I promise!" she flashed another quick smile and opened the book.

My chest was still doing something weird. It felt like something was something was boiling or burning. Probably just residual anger at my father. I snuck another quick look at Rose (to make sure she was studying, of course) and looked down at my notes. Unlike Rose, I was one of those people that actually needed to study and I couldn't have her distracting me anymore. I needed 100% of my concentration devoted to my notes.


	3. Misconception 2

**Author's Note**: As a first time writer, I'm totally new to this whole thing and I'm really grateful for my two reviewers who encouraged me to keep on going.

I've got a lot of the story written (I wrote this a while back, but was too chicken to put it on the site), so I should be relatively quick with updates.

Please, please leave reviews to let me know how I can improve! As a newbie, I really think I need help on all this. Hell, it took me an hour to figure out how to check and read my reviews. If that doesn't spell new, I don't know what does.

Thank you!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything

* * *

><p><strong>Misconception #2 Rose has friends.<strong>

Truth: Rose's only real friends are her family. Okay, this misconception might not be as much of a hidden thing anymore with Skeeter's latest article (Yeah, she's still alive and kicking), but I know Ted's doing his absolute best to combat any claims that Rose is a bit of a loner outside the family.

Ted stood up yesterday at our bimonthly meeting and said, "Okay, I just Rita Skeeter's latest article in my hand. Luckily, we've persuaded her to not release it, but it's not just her we need to worry about." He tossed the article on the center table as we all reached over to read it.

"What does it say?" asked Fred, as he was the furthest away.

"Rose Weasley: The Spinster of the Family? A Shocking Exposé by Rita Skeeter," read Lily. "'According to former classmates of Miss Weasley at Hogwarts, Rose has never had very many friends. One girl claims that, 'Yeah, Rose was kind of a loser and she was sort of odd, a little loopy. If it wasn't for her famous parents and her family, she would have definitely not been at the bottom of the social pyramid.' There are also claims that Miss Weasley might have cheated or bribed her way into Healer Academy. Multiple students from Gryffindor claimed that they never saw her studying and that it was her parents' influence that ensured she placed top in every class…' I don't really want to read this garbage anymore…"

The room erupted.

"That bitch. Where is she?" asked Hugo, with a gleam in his eye. Out of all of the Weasley/Potter clan, he was one of the more frightening ones, though I'd never admit it to the kid's face.

"Rosie, are you okay?" asked Lily and Victoire.

Fred and James were screaming about what they would do to Skeeter and Albus was sitting next to Rose whispering things into her ear.

Ted asked her if she was okay and she responded with a small smile and a nod.

"Really guys, I'm fine. It's Skeeter. Plus, I know I haven't really been the most socially active person. It's sort of a miracle that I've gotten away without anyone commenting it for this long," said Rose with a laugh.

I shook my head. That was the thing about her- she probably honestly didn't care.

"Anyways, Skeeter has implied that she's not the only one with an article like this and I thought the upcoming 25th Anniversary Victory Ball could be a good way to combat this. Rose, let's find you a date. We'll tackle the attacks on your academics later."

"Does finding my date really need to be something discussed by the entire family?" asked Rose.

"Yes. We need to find you someone that we can trust," replied Hugo.

"I can find my own date…" Rose trailed off when she saw the stares that her family was giving her, "Alright… fine. Never mind then. Who do you propose?"

James looked around, "What about Scorpius?"

"Don't joke around James," said Hugo

I jumped out of my seat. "What?"

"That's actually not a bad idea," said Ted.

"What?" I asked again.

"We can just say you two are friends. I think just the fact that Rose has a date will be enough for the vultures for now," said Ted.

"What?" I said, a third time.

"I think it's a good idea," said Lily.

"What?" I still didn't understand what was happening.

Hugo stared at me, "I don't think it's a terrible idea. He already knows everything anyways and it would just be this one time. What do you think?" he asked as he turned to Rose.

"I guess I don't mind as long as it's okay with Scorpius," she turned to me, "Did you have someone you were planning on taking to the ball?"

"Er, I wasn't actually planning on attending at all."

"Then would you mind going with me? I promise I'll pay back the favor."

My brain racked the expenses of the ball. A ticket- 150 galleons, (actually, two tickets- 300 galleons. Even if I'm a poor man, I'm still a man and a man pays for his date), decent dress robes- another 100+ galleons…

"Er…." I started.

"Brilliant then! It's settled. Don't worry about the tickets- we get in for free and as our honored guest, you'll get in too," said Ted. Okay, that was one expense taken care of. I guess it'd be double shifts at Flourish and Bott's to pay for my dress robes.

Sigh, sometimes I wondered if the free room was worth all this trouble.

I spelled up my latest Gringott's balance: 45 galleons. That was my life savings. Forty-five galleons.

"Oh, and I guess we pay you extra on the side, as this is a bit of trouble," mentioned Ted offhandedly.

Yep, it's definitely worth the trouble.

I nodded my head in compliance and spend the rest of the meeting feeling flushed every time I turned my head towards Rose. It was probably the thought of spending so much money was making my head feel feverish….


	4. Misconception 3

**Author's Note:** Hi you guys! I'm so grateful that you guys are still reading my first story! Please, please, please review! It's honestly the people that review and encourage me that give me that push to update!

**Disclaimer:** None of the recognizable characters are mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Misconception #3: Rose is poised (as is the rest of the family). <strong>

Truth: Most of the Weasley/Potter clan seems to have inherited their red-haired side's proclivity to clumsiness. Rose is a spectacular example.

It had been a couple of days since it was decided that Rose and I would attend the ball together and we were sitting at the breakfast table, running through last minute exam topics when Ted's tan owl flew in.

Rose took a minute to read it and looked over at me, "Ted says we need to take dance lessons."

"What?" I asked as I snatched the letter away.

Hey guys,

I hope I'm catching you before you leave the flat. I'm just owling to let you know that you will be attending mandatory (yes, mandatory!) dance lessons. We're opening up the Victory Ball and we don't want anyone falling flat on their faces.

Meet at Madame Pirouette's in that little alleyway right behind Flourish and Bott's right after your last class.

Ted

P.S. I'll know if you skip, and I won't be happy.

I groaned. After living with Rose for some time, I had gotten to realize that she's pretty darn clumsy.

A month ago

"Hey Rose, can you grab that tin of biscuits on the top shelf?"

CRASH.

I walked in to find the tin on her head with crushed biscuits lying all over the floor.

Three weeks ago

"Rose, can you give me that second book in the stack next to you?"

"Sure!"

CRASH. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip.

"I was borrowing that from the store…" I mumbled as I looked at the mangled textbook.

"Sorry…" Rose meeped.

"This is the book that is resistant to spells… It's a special edition…"

"Sorry." Rose whispered, looking horrified. "I promise I'll cover the cost of the book!"

"No it's fine," I said. "Since I work there it shouldn't be too big of an issue."

I was lying. It was definitely going to be an issue. That book cost 200 galleons and I'd be paying that off with my next couple of paychecks. Sigh….

Two in a half weeks ago

"It's your turn to clear up the table."

"Alright!"

CRASH. Shatter.

"Why didn't you just spell them clean like a normal person!"

"I just felt like doing it the Muggle way…."

Two weeks ago

"It's okay, I've got it," Rose claimed as she wandered towards the kitchen to make a pot of tea.

"No, I insist," I said as I forced Rose to sit down. Glass teapot, ceramic mugs… I could just see them shattered on the floor along with a Rose with third degree burns. "I really like making tea. I'll make the tea. Anytime you need tea, just let me know."

Rose sat down, "Uh… Okay."

If it weren't for the Reparo spell, I don't what we would do.

* * *

><p>After class as we marched to the dance studio, I imagined all the terrible things that Rose could do to my body. I was picturing broken bones, elbows to the face… I turned to the girl bouncing up and down walking next to me. She was now the enemy. Her creamy, white skin and bright hazel eyes coupled with her pink, cute lips wouldn't throw me off! I would be wary. I wouldn't let her mangle me like she did my textbook.<p>

"What?" Rose asked when she caught me looking at her.

"No, nothing," I mumbled as I looked away and secretly plotted strategies so my body would have maximum security

It turns out we weren't the only ones that had to attend mandatory dance lessons. Hugo, Albus, Fred and James were also there with their dates/girlfriends.

"Men, take your dates and place your hand just there like that and the other one on her waist, just like that," Madame said as she demonstrated with her partner.

"The steps go one-two-three, one-two-three, like this," she said as she spun around with her partner. "And ladies, let your dates do the leading."

I didn't have to pay attention. As a Malfoy, it was out of the womb, into classes that only rich snooty people take. I could waltz circles around these idiots, but I was afraid that even my extensive knowledge wouldn't be enough to combat the destructive force that was Rose Weasley.

"Okay," Madame said with a snap of her fan, "Men take your dates like we just showed you."

I placed one hand on Rose's hip and grasped her hand with the other. She smiled at me with a "this whole situation is absurd" smile. I found myself momentarily caught off guard, but then I remembered that she was the enemy today and I had planned well.

Defense strategy #1: I would hold her 15 centimeters away from me at all times- thereby keeping her pointy elbows and feet as far away from me as possible.

Madame snapped her fan on my shoulder, "Hold her closer. She doesn't have the plague," she said as she shoved us closer.

Defense strategy #1: ruined.

Defense strategy #2: Don't let anything distract me and stare at her feet to make sure they never come anywhere near my shins.

We started with the basic movements and I steered Rose around easily for the first few steps.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you could please raise your head and look at your partner," said Madame. "These steps aren't difficult. I don't understand your need to stare at your feet."

Defense strategy #2: ruined with a dash of embarrassment.

I looked up at Rose to find her smiling, trying to calm her laughter.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No. Of course not…. Fine, yes I am! Who knew you'd be so terrible at this?"

"I'm not terrible. I can waltz in my sleep."

"Oh really? Then why are you the only one getting any criticism?"

I started to respond, but caught myself. I wouldn't let Rose distract me from my mission to get out of this practice uninjured. She won't distract me with her words. I won't let her smiling mouth distract me, nor the scent coming from her hair. No no no.

"Okay, let's try that again, but this time, girls wear your heels."

I looked at the pointy heels that Rose began to put on and knew my feet were in for it.

Screw any organized system of defense, I told my body, just focus on staying away from the point shoes.

* * *

><p>"I'm really really sorry."<p>

"It's fine. And you can stop apologizing now."

"Here, take your shoes off. We can at least heal the bruising. We've learned that much," said Rose as she knelt down.

"It's fine," I mumbled as she took off my shoes.

She said the quick spell we learned just last week and we watched as the bruising started fading away.

"Thanks"

"No, it was all my fault anyways."

As we got up to leave the studio, Madame came around and said, "I think you two could use a little bit more practice. Try to work in at least five hours of practice before our next lesson. Au revoir!" she fluttered her hands as she left.

I stared at my feet. There would be no rest for them and I gave them a mental pep talk. It's okay feet. We can get through this. I believe in you feet!

They stared back at me, faint bruising around the edges and seemed to be asking me, "You seriously think we can take another hour, let along five dancing with Rose Weasley?"

My feet were right, I was done for.


	5. Misconception 4 & 5

**Author's Note**: Thank you for sticking with this story! A SUPER big thanks to my reviewers! 3

**Disclaimer**: Don't own a thang.

* * *

><p><strong>Misconception #4: Rose is organized and responsible, much like her war hero mother.<strong>

Truth: HA. Rose, organized? I laugh.

* * *

><p>Evidence that Rose is not organized #1: She has a million plannersagendas/calendars to keep up with her schedule. None get regularly updated thus, none are reliable.

Evidence #2: She's constantly running late to appointments and engagements when I'm not around to remind her. Every time I have a longer shift at Flourish and Bott's I'll send her owls to remind her that she has to go out to the ice-cream shop for a photo-op with her friends or to orphanage branch of St. Mungo's for some community service with the rest of the family and even then, she's late.

It's come to the point where I'll just drag her along with me to the shop and have her sit behind the counter and read so I can remind her in person when she needs to leave for this or that. Of course, we work in some photo-ops now and then. I'll anonymously call a photographer to let him know that _the_ Rose Weasley is currently perusing the shelves at her favorite bookstore and they'll come, snap a few photos of Rose looking particularly studious (reading books on difficult subjects like Arithmancy, of course!) and leave.

Evidence #3: Rose loves indulging in her many curiosities, which means half finished project lying around everywhere in our apartment.

The kitchen has three potions that she started developing and never finished. They range from petty (a lash lengthening potion) to serious (a lycanthropy cure).

She'll work on the lycanthropy one furiously for a couple of days, then abandon for weeks, then go back to it with a passion for another few days. From what I've seen of her notes, she's attempting to come up with a potion that would prevent the full afflictment of lycanthropy if taken within an hour of being bitten.

In the living room we have a piece of knitting she had been working on after her grandmother taught her how to knit. It's been lying there for two months and she hasn't stitched a thing since January.

She also has two unfinished drawings lying around the flat, both of which I'd really like to see completed one day. One's of the row of buildings in front of our flat and the other is of a little café near our school.

* * *

><p>It was time for another meeting at Ted's. It'd been four months since I'd been going to these things and I'd been getting more and more friendly with the pack- particularly Albus.<p>

"Oi," I nudged Albus, "So how did Rose ever get the "organized and responsible" traits attributed to her?"

"Oh that?" Albus laughed, "It's ridiculous, right? It just came along with the territory of the bookworm character. They just assume she must be organized and responsible."

"But she's completely not. I mean, that's the reason I'm around in the first place, isn't it? Because she can't keep her own schedule?"

"Yeah"

"I feel like the difference between Rose's public image and her actual personality is the biggest out of anyone in this group."

"Well, not really. She's brilliant- you know she is. It's the small other things that come along with being the 'intelligent one.' If you really look at all of us, we're all just saddled with the characteristics that come along with our main personality. The public wants us to be the perfect children of two war heroes and whenever we show any scandals or showed any imperfections, they eat us alive. "

"Hey you two! This is pertinent information for you too," said Ted as he looked at Albus and me.

We turned to pay attention as I chewed on the information that Albus had just given me.

* * *

><p>"ROSE! Your potions are festering again. That one that used to be purple, but it turned orange and is bubbling again. What did you put in here?"<p>

"Uh… let me check my notes," she rummaged through a stack of papers, "I don't think it's supposed to do that…"

"No, really?" I said sarcastically. "Because I thought one was supposed to let weird potions just sit in their cauldrons for months at a time."

She shot me a look, tied up her hair and walked towards what I'll now be calling the potion of doom.

"I think I'll just leave it alone for a while," she said as she prodded the potion with a spoon. "I want to see if I can get the newt's eyes to get more potent with more time."

I looked at her.

"What? It's a legitimate theory. There are so many potions that take an entire moon cycle to make," she argued.

I leaned over the potion of doom to look at it, "I don't remember reading anything about newt's eyes gaining potency…" I trailed off as I looked over at Rose and realized how close Rose and I were. I jumped up and hit my head on the table, "But who knows? Lunar cycle and newt's eyes? I think I might have read something about their connection…" I said as I felt my chest doing something funny.

"I think the fumes are making me nauseous. I'm going to go to bed," I mumbled as I rushed to my room. "Do something about that potion!" I yelled as I left the kitchen, "It's making my chest feel weird."

"It's not making me feel weird…" I heard Rose say as she stared at her potion. "But I'll look into it!" she yelled after me as I ran to my bedroom.

I laid down in my bed and tried to get my chest to stop doing weird things. I got up to look for my textbook to see if newt's eyes had the potential to make one's heart race and for general weird flip-floppy feelings to happen in the chest area.

* * *

><p><strong>Misconception #5: Rose is self controlled. <strong>

Truth: Definitely not. Yet another reason I was hired. Apparently Ted really likes my fake polite interest face and wanted me to teach it to Rose. She's great at making the face when she's calm, but when she's angry it's a whole different story.

* * *

><p>"Make the face again," I ordered.<p>

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm tired of making the face. I've made the face for you at least two hundred times for you by now."

"But that's the point of the face. You have to be able to make it even when you're tired or grumpy."

"I don't even know why Ted told you to teach me this. I'm perfectly capable of reigning in my emotions," as she pouted.

I scoffed and she turned to lean in closer to my face. "Look at my face. Isn't this the perfect face of polite interest?" Rose asked. "I'm pissed at you, but I can still make this face. Are we done with this lesson now?" she asked, with her face still in my personal space.

I took a look at her pink lips then stumbled back, "Hey, have you figured out what's in that potion yet? I think I'm still having residual after effects from inhaling the fumes," I said as I turned from looking at her face. "And we're done with lessons for today."

"Fantastic." Rose replied, "And as for the potion, I haven't had any symptoms. Do you want to go to St. Mungo's? Maybe you're having a bad reaction to something that formed in the potion… "

"I don't think it's that bad. It only pops up occasionally. Just figure out what was in that damn potion." I replied.

"Alright, sorry. I'll hop to it right away, sir," she said with a little smile and a mock salute.

My chest went crazy again. I was starting to worry that I had a serious medical condition.

* * *

><p>It was the day of the ball and I had actually managed to raise enough money for a decent pair of dress robes by taking every single possible shift at Flourish and Blotts. I fixed my bowtie one more time and brushed down my sleeves.<p>

"Rose!" I hollered. "Lily! Victoire! We're going to be late!" I realized I had gotten pretty comfortable with the Weasley/Potter family if I could yell at them.

"Coming, coming!" Victoire screamed down, elegantly. Could screaming even be elegant? Victoire somehow made it work. I'd have to include skills in elegance for Rose in the future… maybe I could get Victoire to teach them so I could get some studying done for once.

As I was in the middle of my thoughts, Rose walked down in a frothy white dress and my chest started acting up again, but this time it was joined with a stomach flip. That potion would be the death of me.

She wobbled a bit in her heels and as I caught her, I caught a whiff of her perfume.

"You're looking pretty sharp Scopius," she said with her smile as she tried to get up.

I helped her up and replied, "You're not so bad yourself." I flashed my own smile and we apparated with the others to the ball.

We were waiting in the wings with the others to make our grand entrance. I turned to Rose and saw her fidgeting with her crazy eyes on.

I leaned over her and said, "Just trust me and follow my lead. Have I let you down so far?" I asked with a smile.

She looked up at me and answered with a smile, "Alright, Professor Malfoy. Let's put all that practice to good use."

My chest did that weird thing again. It must be residual pain from that newt's eye potion. I mentally berated my chest to function normally and the double doors opened. I gave Rose a little squeeze with my hand to reassure her as the music started.

The waltz was perfect. After the first 20 seconds, she loosened up and when I looked at the mirrored walls, I had to admit that we cut a very nice figure.

I spun her round and her frothy dress floated around her. She laughed, and I could swear I saw sparkles around her. (I'll have to check if hallucinations are a symptom of that newt's eye potion.) The opening waltz ended in a flash and everyone else in the ballroom joined in the second dance.

Rose steered me off the dance floor towards the rest of her family where Ted was gesturing for Rose to come over.

"Thanks for doing all this. I really owe you one. I promise I'll make it my priority to figure out what was in that potion."

"It's really no trouble. I'm actually having a lot of fun."

"Tell me that after you've faced the vultures," she said as we walked over to the family and the gaggle of reporters that surrounded them.

"Rose! Scorpius! Are you two an item?"

"Rose is it true that you are dating the son of one of the former Deatheathers?"

"Scorpius how did you two meet?"

"Rose, who are you wearing?"

"We're just friends," Rose said, as I pinched her elbow to remind her to smile , "Scorpius and I are old friends from Hogwarts and we just came as friends."

"Is it true that you two are living together?" a reporter asked as she flashes went off from what seemed like 20 cameras.

"Yes, we're flatmates. We're both attending St. Mungo's Healer Academy and it was convenient for the both of us."

"Are you two considering marriage?" asked another reporter.

"We're just flatmates!" Rose started yelling.

"And that's all the questions we'll be taking for the night. We hope you guys enjoy yourselves!" I said as I steered Rose out of the lion's den.

"I'm sorry about that," she said as we waited for our turn for the photo-op.

"It's fine. You were great at handling them, they just overstepped their boundaries but I guess that's the press for you."

"I guess I really do need to work on that 'polite interest' face more," sighed Rose. "Oh! It's our turn for the cameras."

"Smile like there's no tomorrow!" I whispered in her ear as I steered her towards the cameras.

* * *

><p>After we were finished with the press circuit, we rejoined the rest of the family.<p>

"Scorpius, this is my dad and mum, dad, mum, this is Scorpius Malfoy," said Rose.

"Hello sir, mam," I said with a slight bow, "It's an honor to meet you."

"Ted and Rose tell me that you're helping our sweetie out," said Mrs. Weasley, "and stop with the ma'am, you can call me Hermoine."

"I don't want any funny business going on," said Mr. Weasley as both his wife and Rose smacked him on the arm.

"We're just friends dad," Rose said, exasperated. "Sorry Scorpius, my dad is just overprotective. Let's go."

"You have to join us for Sunday brunch this week at the Burrow," said Hermoine, "It's the least we can do to thank you."

"Thank you for the offer. I'll be sure to try and make it," I replied.

Mr. Weasley grumbled under his breath, "Least we can do? We're already giving the bloke free room and board…" only to be elbowed by his wife.

Rose steered me away, "Thanks mum, thanks dad, I think Ted needs us for something, BYE!"

"It was very pleasant meeting you," I rushed as Rose pulled me away.

"Sorry about that!" she apologized as we rushed away, "My father can be a bit much sometimes."

"It's fine. So what do we do now?"

"I don't know… we can dance again if you want."

"That's fine with me"

So we danced.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Hello party people! Please please leave a review! Reviews let me know that there are people actually interested in the story and the criticism people leave helps me become a better writer. Click that little button!


	6. Misconceptions 6, 7 & 8

AN: Hello hello. I know it's been way too long and I'm very very sorry. I've been focusing on my other story Hot Off the Press and I've found that it's quite hard to keep up with two stories while keeping up with normal person duties. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Misconception #6: Rose, like her father, mother and uncle is a <strong>_**leader**_**. **

Truth: So far from the truth it's hilarious. Rose most definitely does not like taking the lead, but that doesn't necessarily mean she wants to be a follower. I think Rose's ideal situation would be working on her own. Too bad the life of a healer means that she'll have to interact with other healers and nurses now and then.

Right now, I'm currently sitting in Ted's flat, my stomach filled with dread at my upcoming task.

To understand Rose's motives for inflicting my current misery, you have to understand that innately, Rose is kind person. Why isn't this aspect of her personality shown more? I have a couple of theories.

First, Ted doesn't think it fits in with her main personality aspect as "the studious one."

Lily's the one with the title of "the sweet one" and Ted doesn't want to mix personalities. Don't get me wrong, Lily really is sweet, but it sort of bugs me that Rose doesn't get that sympathy from the press like Lily does with her image.

Second, Rose's kindness is an odd sort of kindness and one that makes her a wee bit vulnerable. Odd because her kindness extends to plants and she's one of those that doesn't like picking flowers because she says even flowers deserve the chance at a full life. Vulnerable because she's not really the type that can say no, and apparently she's been taken advantage of before early in Hogwarts when the students that naturally gathered around her due to her fame realized they could use her for her intelligence. Al vaguely mentioned it to me, but it's all apparently very hush hush.

Anyways, so why with the talk of kind Rose today? Well it's that very kindness that has lead to infinitely more work for me.

After the ball, no matter how much Rose and I protested the idea that we were a couple, the press pressure has not died down. We were talking about this development at the latest meeting at Ted's when Rose called everyone's attention.

"I know I'm the one that's supposed to be taken care of, but I don't think all this media attention is fair on Scorpius. We've lived with it all our lives and I know I'm pretty terrible at handling my image, but at least I'm used to the press hounding me. Scorpius may be good at fixing up my image for the press, but I'm pretty sure he's not taking the scrutiny in his life very well. We need to fix this. Can't I do an exclusive interview or something explaining that Scorpius and I are just roommates? Ted?" Rose turned to the leader of the group.

I could only just stare blankly at Rose while she was talking. I honestly didn't think she noticed how uncomfortable I was going to and from the flat all the time with the press hanging out in front. Even more surprising was the fact that she actually spoke up at one of these meetings. She'll comment now and throw in her two cents, but for her to get up and actually lead a part of the meeting was something I had never seen before. I felt, dare I say it, _proud_, which was ridiculous considering the only relationship she and I had was a manager-celebrity relationship.

"I don't know if an interview is going to cut it at this point. The press has really convinced themselves that you two are lying and an interview in which you just deny the claims isn't going to do much. There is something else we could do, but it involves a lot of commitment on your part Rose."

"Scorpius did me the favor of going to the ball with me, getting the press off his back is the least I can do."

I tried to protest, "I'm really quite fine with the press. They get easier to deal with everyday and I'm pretty sure they're losing interest."

"We can get you a boyfriend," Ted said, as he looked at Rose.

"What?" I sputtered.

"_What?_" yelled Hugo.

"Come again?" asked Victoire.

Rose mulled it over for a second and responded, "Someone to take the attention off of Scorpius. I don't mind the idea…"

"I was talking to the manager of that singer Evelyn and she did something like this," Ted put on his teaching voice. "It's apparently pretty common for famous people, wizards and muggles alike to do things like this. Evelyn's relationship with Jon was all fake. She did it so that the press would stop claiming that every bloke she was snapped in a photo with was her secret lover and Jon did it for the increase in his fame."

Ted turned to me, "I'll give you this project, Scorpius. Find Rose a boyfriend."

"A _fake_ boyfriend, right?" I replied.

"Yes, of course, but make sure it's someone we can trust. An up and comer who needs the good press, but not someone ruthless enough to sell out the family secrets."

I could feel my heart drop down to my stomach. Surely Ted couldn't be saddling me with even _more_ work, right after I had just worked overtime with everything with the ball? My heart filled with dread.

**Misconception #7**: Rose demands perfection from herself and everyone around her.

Truth: No. Well sometimes, yes, but mostly no. What really matters is that right now, she doesn't care an inkling, which is making my life so much more difficult than it should be.

"What about this guy?" I asked as I shoved another picture under her face. "He's in our Common Curse Remedies class and his parents both work in the Ministry. He's had two girlfriends in the past and he's a year older than us. He was a Gryffindor at Hogwarts," I rattled off his basic bio as I waved the picture under Rose's nose.

"Sounds fine," she said, barely giving the picture a glance.

"That's what you've said to the past seven guys!" I exclaimed. "Why won't you just tell me what your type is?"

"I don't have a type."

"_Everyone_ has a type."

"Then what's your type?"

"What's _my_ type? We're trying to get _you_ a boyfriend here. My type is neither here nor there."

"Please?" she asked with a bright smile. I felt my chest doing something odd again.

"Did you ever figure out what the hell you put in that potion?" I asked

"No, I really can't find my notes anywhere. I promise I'll clean today," she said, "Now stop trying to change the subject. What's your type? Maybe I can get some ideas off of your type."

"Fine. I like smart girls who like to study." This was true. I'd always had minor crushes on calm, nice girls I spotted in the library.

"Hmm, that's a good one. I want a smart boyfriend. No point in spending time with an idiot."

"It would be nice if she was pretty." This was something that I'm pretty sure all males could agree on.

"That's a good one too. I wouldn't mind being photographed with someone nice looking."

"She has to be nice." Another obvious statement.

"Well isn't that a given? I hope all the boys you've selected for me are nice."

"Someone who isn't boring." That statement just popped out, but I guess it was true.

"That's also a given. I don't want to be forced to spend time with someone who's a bore."

"Someone who has an interest in just about everything," I said, now things were just tumbling out of my mouth. "Someone who's a little bit clumsy, but she manages to make clumsy cute. Someone who's really nice. Someone who doesn't make friends that easily, but the friends she does have she's completely dedicated to. She's funny and can get me to talk about just about anything and before I know it, hours have just flown by…" I realized at this point that I was just rambling and caught myself.

Rose looked at me questioningly. "That's interesting…"

"I'd also like her to be poised," I recovered.

"Poised? I guess that's not a quality that men usually have, but I guess that's nice too. Let's pick someone poised."

"And she's organized and responsible." Yes, now I was back on track. These were traits that were the girls I had always had crushes on back at Hogwarts.

"Oh I want someone like that too," she said as she inched closer to me to look at the photos on the desk. She turned her face towards me, her face mere inches from mine, and asked wide-eyed, "Is there someone like that here?"

My heart palpitations started again. I scooted away from her; doesn't she know the meaning of personal space? I looked again at the seven faces staring up at us, some of them winking, some of them relaxing casually, one of them kept on fixing his hair.

"You know what? I actually don't think any of these guys here will work. I'll do some more research and I'll let you know if I come up with anyone tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll go to my room and try to find those notes for that potion. You should think about checking into St. Mungo's," she said a she reached and put her hand on my forehead, "Or maybe I'll take my potion to one of our professors. You seem feverish."

I quickly moved away- my chest felt like it was about to explode. "I actually think that's a good idea," I replied, "Anyways, must get to that research!" I scooted away and dove into my room.

I sat down at my desk and flipped open the Healer Academy directory and magically organized them by female and male. I looked at all the male faces starting up at me and tried to picture each of them with Rose. I felt nauseous. That damned potion! It acted up when I least expected it to. I looked at the sea of male faces again, and decided that it would be better to get to this particular project a bit later. I was nauseous from that potion, I had loads of work for my classes, plus I needed to make sure that Rose was studying which was a herculean task in itself. I had much to do without worrying about the boyfriend project and surely, it could wait a day. I sat up feeling justified in putting this particular project off and left to study with Rose.

The next day, I opened the book again to start the project, when again the nausea hit me. I closed the book. Today was also not a good day to do the boyfriend project, I decided. I had a double shift coming up at Flourish and Blotts and I needed to finish up a report for class. Plus, I had an appointment at St. Mungo's in 20 minutes and I wanted to make sure I was on time.

I met with a Healer that one of my professors had recommended and told him my list of symptoms.

"My chest starts to feel contracted, and sometimes it starts beating out of control. I get occasional nausea and at one point I think I hallucinated."

"Hmm…" the Healers said while performing a number of charms and prodding my eyes and listening to my heartbeat. "Anything odd happen? Can you remember when you feel this way?"

I proceeded to talk about the potion and the various situations in which my heartbeat went erratic. The Healer carefully listened to my stories and he started smiling.

"Well, I think I know what is causing your symptoms Mr. Malfoy, but just to be sure, can you send that potion to a professional to check for any effects? You could probably just give it to your Potions Master at the Academy."

"Do you think it's anything deadly?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's not, _but_ I want to make sure to cover all my bases before I make a diagnosis. Check the potion and give me the results." He looked at my worried expressions and said, "Don't worry Mr. Malfoy. I'm almost positive you have nothing to worry about. Just continue to observe when you're feeling these symptoms."

"Yes, sir. Thank you," I replied as I left the examination room.

The next morning I got an owl from Ted asking if I had made any headway on the boyfriend project and I wrote a vague reply that I had started my search with the intention of committing the entire night to the project, but Rose distracted me when yet again, she started her petition for us to get a pet. This was a regular occurrence that goes something like this: She'll list why it'd be great to have an animal around, I tell her it will die by accidentally digesting one of her festering potions lying around, she'll protest and claim she can clean, I end the argument by telling her that if she keeps the apartment clean for two weeks, I'll let her get an animal, knowing that she'll never make it the two weeks. Repeat this conversation once every month and you get one frustrated Rose and one exasperated Scorpius.

This morning, I got another owl from Ted asking if I had found anyone trustworthy and I sent an owl back telling him that I was definitely making it my number one priority. I really had the intention of sitting down tonight to really get working on this project and had just opened the book, when Rose pounded on my door.

_Bang bang bang_. Delicate, this girl was not. I opened the door.

"I'm going to the Burrow for the family dinner."

"Have fun," I said as I turned to go back to my desk.

"Don't you remember?" Rose said as she grabbed my wrist, "You promised my mum that you'd come to this one."

"I'm sure she said that out of politeness," I replied while my symptoms reared their ugly head as my heart went ba-DUM, "I'm sure she didn't mean it."

Rose let go of my wrist, "No, she really did. She even sent me an owl to remind me to bring you."

I looked over at the directory sitting on my desk and turned back to Rose, "Ah well, if she owled you to remind you to bring me, of course I can't say no." Unfortunately, the project would have to wait another day.

As my heartbeat settled down I turned to Rose and said, "That reminds me, I went to a Healer about my symptoms and he wants you to have our Potions Master check your bloody potion."

**Misconception #8: The Weasley/Potter family is a normal family**

Truth: They're as dysfunctional as the next family; they're just better at hiding it.

Rose and I apparated to the Burrow and her mother came out to greet us. We wandered in and Rose and as soon as I saw Ted walking around near the kitchens, I dove behind the couch to hide. I _really_ didn't want him to start interrogating me on the boyfriend project.

"What are you doing?" asked Rose, staring at me like I was an idiot.

"Don't just stand there staring at me!" I hissed, "You're making it obvious!"

"Who are you trying to hide from?"

"…Ted."

"Why?'

"...Because I haven't finished that boyfriend project yet."

"And you think you can manage to avoid him the entire dinner? When you'll be sitting at the same table as him?"

"… You make a logical point. Let me think about it for a second." I stayed hidden, hoping that she'd leave.

Rose stared at me and I reluctantly got up.

"Fine," I answered her sullenly.

As soon as I got up, Ted spotted me and walked over.

"Scorpius!"

"Oh, hey there Ted," I said cringing on the inside and I have him an awkward wave.

"How are you doing on that boyfriend project?"

"Oh, you know, it's coming along." I was lying. Totally lying. Lying so much that if I were Pinocchio, my nose would extend to Siberia.

"Ah, well I figured it was a little too much work to put on you, so I went ahead and selected someone. I talked to him and he thinks we can work out an agreement."

"Oh." I felt my heart drop. "Who is it?"

"We'll discuss the details later, but it's actually someone who works at St. Mungo's. His name is Robert Taven."

"Oh, I don't think I've heard of him…" That was yet another lie. Of course I knew him. He was an up and coming Healer who I last heard was trying to get the Secretary of Public Health position at the Ministry. He was charming, friendly and every single female, with the exception of Rose (who was just oblivious to the world) was already in love with him. There were even rumors that part of his long-term goals was to become the Minister of Magic, and I didn't doubt that he could do it. Getting together with Rose Weasley would only boost his already rising star. An association with the Weasley/Potter family was everything in the wizarding world and having Rose associated with Robert Taven wouldn't be bad for her either. Thinking about it logically, it was truly the best way for Rose and I to get rid of the rumours about us and for Rose to gain a bit of positive press. Even though I was happy that the boyfriend project burden had been taken off of me, I still felt a heavy presence on my heart. Perhaps yet another repercussion of that damn potion?

* * *

><p>AN: Perhaps not just a repercussion of that damn potion? Please review! I promise to upload soon!<p> 


	7. Misconceptions 9, 10, 11 and 12

****AN: I decided to be really crazy and update this story on top of updating my new story, Professors and starting a brand new story, The Un-Knight and the Flower in Distress.

* * *

><p><strong>Misconception #9: Rose dresses well.<strong>

**Truth: I guess by "well" I mean in the current fashion. Rose would dress like a bohemian hippie if she had the option. She loves threading flowers in her hair (okay fine, this only happened once, but once was enough for the family to be afraid she'd be labeled a "crazy hippie."). She loves wearing baggy, loose, flowy clothing that does nothing for her figure. Her philosophy in style is comfort above all which is why one of the many projects I had was to donate all her old clothes and take her shopping for new ones.**

(-)

That was a battle in itself. Ted had never told me that part of "handling" Rose would be forcing her to dress in accordance with her image. It's a mini battle between Rose and me everyday to see what part of her crazy ensemble she can keep on so she can "keep a little bit of herself"- her words, not mine.

Today, she came out of her room and I can instantly tell that she went outdoors early this morning (extremely rare for Rose) and picked up all the flowers that fell out of our little tree gracing our front lawn. Oh yes, Rose, ever the bohemian flower child, doesn't pick living flowers and chooses to gather the fallen ones to put in her hair. As it was spring, I acquiesced to her crazy flower hair and we left to go shopping for her new wardrobe.

Victoire had reprimanded both of us after she saw Rose's wardrobe. The result of last time's shopping spree, in which I discarded of all of Rose's old clothes, was very simple clothing- black, white, grey, basic t-shirts, blazer, jeans. I thought it was fine, but Victoire said that it was impossible for a girl to begin dating with a wardrobe as plain as Rose's.

So, here we were, being dragged around by Victoire from clothing store to clothing store. Victoire had told me that I didn't need to come, but Rose had given me a pleading look (and now that I think about it, I felt my symptoms during that time- I must remember to tell the healer about it) and I didn't want Ted to think I was shirking my responsibilities. We went from shop to shop and Rose tried on a million different outfits looking more and more depressed by the minute. Finally, I managed to convince Victoire that Rose had enough for now and promised her that we would do this again soon.

(-)

Ted had talked to Robert Taven and the four of us, Ted, Robert, Rose and I, were planning on meeting tonight for dinner to discuss the specifics.

Rose and I were getting ready to go to Ted's flat to meet with Robert. While she was searching through the mounds of new clothing to find something to wear to the dinner, I was training her on what to expect.

"Remember that he's a real charmer, so be careful not to get caught up in his spell," I yelled through the door. I knew Rose wasn't the type to get caught up in that type of charm, but I wanted to make certain that she was prepared.

"Okay!" she yelled through the door. She came out dressed in a simple pink dress and we apparated to Ted's. At Ted's we hammered out a few more details of what kind of agreement we wanted to make with Robert and in half an hour he arrived in all his glory. We chatted for a while and figured things out, but when Rose and Ted ducked into the kitchen to bring out the dessert, Robert and I were awkwardly left alone.

"You were at the seminar I gave a talk to, weren't you?" Robert asked.

"Yeah I think I was," I replied.

"So you're Rose's handler?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that."

"Was there any truth behind those rumors?"

"No," I replied and he looked relieved, "that's why were setting up this whole fake dating relationship thing with you."

"I know it's a contractual relationship," he replied, "but I really do want to see if I can make things work with Rose. I know she's brilliant and she really is beautiful. I'd love to have her on my arm forever. You must know a lot about her- can you help me?" he asked.

I came into dinner expecting to have to rescue Rose (or even Ted) from Robert's charisma, but I didn't imagine that I would get caught in his charm. As much as I didn't initially trust the guy, I couldn't help but believe that his intentions were true. Logically thinking, it would be brilliant if Rose and Robert actually wound up working out. She could have a high rising boyfriend who the press adored and he would have the many benefits of being associated with the war heroes' children.

"So will you?" Robert asked again, interrupting my train of thought.

"Sure," I replied as he smiled. I felt something impossibly odd going on in my chest as I said that and when Rose came back with the dessert, her pink dress swishing as she walked over to the table, I felt my chest pounding away again.

She picked up a strawberry and poked it into my mouth, "Here you are. Don't you like these?" she asked as she heaped more strawberries onto my plate.

"Yeah I do," I mumbled back while trying to chew my strawberry and calm down my erratic heartbeat. We finished up the details of the contract over the dessert and Rose and I apparated back home. I immediately went into my room to write down all the symptoms that appeared over the night to discuss with the Healer after I got the results of the potion again and then went to sleep.

(-)

We had decided that next week was when we'd have Rose and Robert's first "date." Victoire apparated into our flat that Tuesday afternoon to help Rose prepare for her coffee date. She made me sit down on the couch so I could help evaluate potential outfits for Rose.

Rose came out in a light pink dress with pearls here and there as decoration.

"Spin around!" yelled Victoire. Rose complied and spun around and her dress and hair flowed around her. I couldn't help but smile when she tripped over her own feet while spinning.

"So what do you think?" asked Victoire.

"It's nice," I replied.

"Yeah it's nice," said Victoire, "but I think it might be a little too fancy for a coffee date."

Four outfits later, I felt my symptoms coming back. I thought I could see a light shimmer coming off of Rose and I blinked my eyes over and over again in an attempt to clear my head of the hallucinations.

"This is it," declared Victoire as Rose came out in outfit number seven. Victoire had finished with Rose just minutes before she had to meet Robert. Rose quickly apparated to meet with Robert as Victoire and I wished her luck.

(-)

Rose came back from the first date and didn't say much about it besides that it went well. Coffee dates turned into lunch dates and lunch dates turned into dinner dates. Two weeks later, the Daily Prophet came in during breakfast and I turned to the gossip section where the headline was "RoRo on Romantic Stroll in Diagon Alley" with a picture of Rose and Robert walking down the Alley.

"RoRo?!" I exclaimed, "Look at what the press are calling you." I said as I gave Rose the newspaper.

"That's funny," she said with a small smile. "RoRo," she mumbled as if she was confirming the nickname.

"So you haven't really told me what you guys do on all these dates."

"We just talk."

"Talk about what?"

"I don't know… about random things, I guess. He asks me about my family, about how classes are going, about what I like to do."

"What do you ask him?"

"I just ask him the same things he asks me." She turned to look straight into my eyes. "The lessons you've been giving me _are _working, you know. Even when he talks about things that are a bit boring, I still keep that 'polite interest' face on."

"He's boring?" I asked as a gleeful smile popped on my face without my consent. I'd have to write 'lack of control over facial muscles' on my list of symptoms.

"A little," Rose confessed. "But I feel so bad about being bored. He is such a nice person and even though this is all contractual, I still want to be nice. I want to be a nice fake girlfriend." She scrunched up her face. "This is just all a very odd situation."

"Oh, I just remembered. Did you ever get a report on that potion from the Potions Master?" I asked.

"Ack! I completely forgot. I promise to do it tomorrow, will you forgive me?" she asked. She put on puppy dog eyes and asked again, "Please? Pretty please?" then she burst out laughing. "I can't do that kind of stuff seriously, no matter how hard I try!" she continued laughing.

Which brings me to...

**Truth #1: Rose isn't cute. **

Most girls are cute. Even if they aren't the cutesy type, they can do cute-type things here or there such as pouting. Rose is completely incapable of doing cute things.

"Try again."

We had been going at this for twenty minutes now.

"Please, pretty please?" Rose asked batting her lashes back and forth.

"What is wrong with your eyes? It looks like you have a twitch or something odd going on."

"You're the one that told me to bat my eyelashes!"

"I told you to bat your eyelashes! What you're doing looks like an epileptic seizure!"

"If you're such an expert then you do it!"

I showed her my best pouting face, batted my eyelashes and said, "Please," a batted some more, "Pretty please~!" I finished by elongating the last syllable.

Rose burst out laughing. "There is NO WAY guys actually like that kind of stuff."

"I'm telling you, no guy can say no to the puppy dog face."

"Why would I even want to make the puppy dog face? I don't want to be compared to a dog."

"Why wouldn't you want to be compared to a puppy? They're so cute!"

"Would you be happy if I compared you to a dog?"

"Of course not, I'm a grown man. Grown men don't like being compared to puppies."

"See! If you don't like it then why would I like being compared to a dog?"

"Not a dog, a puppy! And most girls like it! It means that they're cute!"

"Why would I care whether or not people think I'm cute?"

"Because you have a boyfriend!"

"But he's fake."

I stopped for a second. That was true. What was I doing here? Why was helping her fake relationship? It was fake! It wouldn't matter if she was cute or not, the only thing the public would be seeing would be photos shot from a distance.

"Hey," Rose poked me, "What are you thinking so deeply about?"

"Oh, nothing. Let's practice your polite interest face," I said as she groaned.

(-)

We were all gathered at Ted's for another family meeting. Everyone seemed to be particularly excited about this one and Victoire and Lily had each asked Rose multiple times about Robert, only to have her wave away their questions.

"Okay you guys, settle down. This _is _a meeting, not dinner at the Burrow." As everyone quieted down, Ted arranged his papers and said, "I know what's on everyone's minds so I'll address that first. Rose's relationship with Robert seems to be going well. Scoripus and Rose can you give us an update?"

"From what I can tell, things are going well. Most of the articles that have come out have been positive and both parties are benefiting from the association. The only negative responses we've been getting is a bit of hate mail from some of Robert's former admirers, but that was to be expected." I leaned over to Albus who was sitting next to me and whispered, "Witches be crazy," and he snorted in laughter.

Ted glared at me and Al then moved his glare to Rose, "And you?" he prompted, "What's the situation?"

"He's nice enough. We go on a couple of fake dates every week…" Rose trailed off and she suddenly jumped up, "Oh Merlin, I totally forgot to look for that necklace!"

"What necklace?" asked Ted.

"He gave me a necklace the last time he saw me. It's a tiny teardrop with a tiny diamond on it."

"Oh that?" I said casually, "I think I saw it lying around the apartment somewhere."

Lies. I knew exactly where it was. It was four days ago when he visited me to ask if I thought it was a good idea for him to give Rose a present and it was three days ago when she walked in with it and placed it on the counter. I got this weird heavy feeling inside of me every time I looked at it and in a couple of hours I had casually swiped it off the counter onto the floor between a couple of Rose's scarves. I told myself that it was an accident, and I still have no idea why I did it, but I do know that my chest pains stopped after that. Maybe I should look into a correlation between newt's eye and diamonds?

"Oh good. Can you help me find it when we get back? The last time I saw Robert, he asked me where it was and I told him I'd wear it the next time I saw him."

"Sure," I said as I felt my chest pains act up again.

The entire family was bursting to say something and when Ted saw their faces, he gave them the nod to explode.

"He gave you a _necklace_?" asked Lily, "Isn't that serious?"

Rose couldn't answer Lily's question for Victoire quickly interrupted, "Of course that's serious, it's a _diamond_ necklace."

"A bloke doesn't get jewelry for just anyone," said James, "Me thinks he's got real intentions towards our dear cousin."

"I have to agree with James here," said Fred, "I've had loads of girls and I've never gotten a single one jewelry."

"That's because you're a complete jerk towards all your girlfriends," said Lily with a roll of her eyes.

"Seriously though, are we sure he knows that this relationship is just for the press? Why else would he get you a necklace?" asked Hugo.

"Maybe it's a thank you necklace?" suggested Rose.

"Men don't give thank you necklaces," replied Hugo.

"And what you know of being a man ickle cousin?" teased James.

"Rose, how could you keep this from us? It's important to us if he starts having genuine feelings for you," said Ted. He paused for a second and quickly turned to me, "Never mind Rose, how could _you_ keep this from us?"

"ME?!" I asked, baffled. I didn't expect him to turn on Rose and focus all his attention on _me_. "I… err… I thought she went out and bought it for herself."

And I was lying again. The Weasley/Potter family had made a good liar out of me. It was four days ago when he visited me to ask if I thought it was a good idea for him to give Rose a present and it was then that I mentioned the ridiculously overpriced necklace that she had given a passing glance to. I couldn't help myself; the guy is so charming and genuinely nice that I just helped him out. Another part of me suggested the necklace just to test how deep his pockets really were and how much he was willing to shell out for Rose. That tiny diamond was born of dragon fire and I know it cost more than just a pretty penny. There was no doubt about it, Robert was serious about Rose.

"You thought she went out and bought it for herself?" Ted asked accusingly.

"Well one day when we were walking by the jewelry shop, she mentioned that she liked it. She's impulsive and I didn't put it past her to just buy it on a whim," I said. Everything I was saying was believable. Rose was impulsive like that. (I'll get to that in a bit.)

"Fine," said Ted, "But be more careful next time. We should also think about meeting with Robert again to discuss his recent actions and… intentions."

"I want in on this meeting!" declared Hugo, "I'm her brother. I have a right to know the guy she's dating, even if it's all a scam."

"I want in as well," said Lily. Everyone else in the room immediately began asserting that they also deserved a place in the meeting until Ted waved a hand to shut them all up.

"It'll be me, Scorpius, Rose, Hugo, Lily. I'm not budging on this. I don't want to spring the entire family on him at once and I only want the essential personnel. Well, essentials and Lily."

"Hey!" said Lily as she punched Ted.

"What? It's a compliment! Everyone here knows you have a weird gift when it comes to reading people."

"Still… it felt less like a compliment and more like an insult," grumbled Lily, "I _am_ family!"

Ted quickly went through the other items on the agenda, while Scorpius sat back to think about the upcoming meeting.

**Misconception #10: Rose is a planner. **

**Truth: Rose is impulsive. That's why the story I told Ted was 100% believable. Rose **_**was**_** the type of girl who'd swing into a jewelry shop on whim and buy something ridiculous on whim. **

Which is why assumed that she had decided to go to St. Mungo's on whim. I could imagine her passing the Academy and just decide that it looked like fun or something. That or Ted had made her go to keep up her image as "the brilliant one."

I was more than surprised to hear that she had a deeper reason for going to St. Mungo's, especially since I often forget she's the daughter of war. Even though she's Rose Weasley, daughter of the brilliantly brainy war heroine, Hermione Granger and the brave Ron Weasley, to me she's just Rose. Crazy, impulsive, weird Rose who's brilliant, sure, but so much more besides. She's grown up in a post-war world, but she claims that even now, more than a decade after the war, her parents still grieve for those lost. Every year, on the anniversary of the great battle of Hogwarts, she tells me that her family allows themselves to mourn. 364 days out of the year they put on a brave face, but without fail, year after year, once a year they cry until they can't cry anymore. When the children were younger, the adults tried to hide it and would hold it in until they fell asleep, but mood of those days was something no one could ignore.

After seeing such tragic mourning year after year, Rose had decided that she'd do everything possible so that other families wouldn't have to feel the same pain.

My reasoning for going to the Academy were far less noble.

"Tell me!" demanded Rose as she pounced onto the seat next to me.

**Misconception #11: Rose has a sense of propriety**

**Truth: Raised in the uppity snobbery of the pureblooded Malfoy house, I can definitely tell you that is not true. She has no sense of personal space and is constantly infiltrating my privacy bubble. **

She's doing this right now. Her face is too close to mine right now and it's making me uncomfortable.

"C'mon Scorpius, tell me. I told you my sad, sad story of how I chose the path of the Healer now it's your turn to tell me yours!" she said brightly. Strange how she could go from melancholy girl recounting the story of her parents' tragedy to someone who could mock the tragedy to needle a story out of me.

"I don't have a story to tell."

"What? You just chose to become a Healer on a whim?"

"Not exactly."

"Then what?"

"I chose to become a Healer out of revenge. It was the one profession that my father didn't want me to go into so I did out of petty revenge," I admitted. After Rose's noble explanation of her reasons behind her career choice, I expected a reprimand or worse, but instead she surprised me by laughing.

"So sometimes you do stupid things too!" she chortled. "The pragmatic planner Scorpius Malfoy is capable of making stupid decisions!" she crowed, "Who knew?"

"As much as I'm enjoying the mockery, we have to leave for Ted's soon for that meeting," I said. Ted had been quick in setting the meeting up with Robert. The minute after the meeting, he had sent an owl to Robert to invite him to his place the next day. He had quickly gotten Lily and Hugo an excused absence from school and had told me to grill Rose about any information about Robert's actions that suggested he wanted more than a fake relationship. The only problem was that I had gotten the strange chest pains every time I had attempted to bring up the topic that night, so I had conveniently forgotten about Ted's little commandment. "That reminds me- Rose, did you send the potion to our potions master?"

"Yeah I forgot to tell you that I did. He said he'd have the results in a couple of weeks."

We apparated to Ted's, where he was setting out the tea and snacks and chatted with Lily and Hugo for a bit while waiting for Robert to arrive.

Crack! Robert came bearing gifts. He had with him a fresh strawberry pie and dark chocolate cake. I had told him previously that Rose liked sweets and I could already see Rose eyeing the treats he had.

After the necessary small talk, we dove into the topic that was weighing on our minds.

"The dragon fire diamond…" Ted brought up.

"I thought Rose would like it."

"You do realize that this relationship is a sham?" asked Hugo, bluntly. "You aren't seriously dating my sister. This is all for a bit of press. I was under the impression that you were a smart guy."

"Hugo!" Rose admonished her brother. "Sorry Robert, he can be a bit obnoxious at times." She glared at her brother, but her brother didn't look away from Robert. "Robert gave me the necklace as a _friend_. We both know this isn't real."

"Do you go about giving dragon fire diamonds to all your friends?" asked Hugo.

"No, I don't make a habit of it," Robert replied.

"Then why'd you give one to my sister?" asked Hugo. "If you're planning something here, you can be sure, we'll ruin you."

"Okay, okay!" said Robert. "I really didn't want to do this with all of you in attendance, but I was intending to ask Rose to be my real girlfriend."

"What?" Hugo asked, not believing his ears.

"What?" Ted asked, obviously surprised.

"What?" Rose asked, flabbergasted.

"Ah," Lily said, with a knowing smile on her face.

My chest started to hurt again, and I was filled with a strong urge to _maim_ Robert. I would have to mention this to the Healer. Perhaps I was turning into some sort of part werewolf?

"It seems I've fallen for your unique charm, Rose Weasley. I know this is a mite awkward with all your family members around, but would you do me the extreme honor of becoming my real girlfriend?"

What was going on? Things were moving much too quickly.

Rose gaped at him. Ted quickly gathered his senses and said, "I think we should let the two of them talk things out. The rest of us can go to my living room."

Feet that weren't mine walked to the living room and left Rose and Robert alone. The last image I had of them was Robert reaching over to take a hold of Rose's hand. The three of them chattered about what they thought would be best, what they thought Rose would say and what they thought would happen.

Finally, Rose and Robert came into the living room and I quickly tried to analyze their faces. Rose's was confused, Robert's was… happy? Satisfied? Disappointed? I couldn't tell.

"Thanks for inviting me to your flat, Ted. I'll be sure to repay the favor. I'll be taking my leave now and let Rose tell you what happened," he said and he was off in a crack.

"So what happened?" Ted asked the question we were all curious about and we all gathered around her.

"Well, I told him I wasn't sure and I asked him to give me a couple days to think about the offer. I don't know. Lily, what did you think about him?"

"I don't think he's a malicious person so I don't think he's doing this to wrap you up in some sort of scandal or something. But, I'm not convinced he's completely fallen for you. This might be a little hard for you to hear, but I'm positive a part of this is motivated by his desire to be Minister of Magic. I can tell he has a lot of ambition, but he seems like a genuinely nice guy. If you two go out, I don't see why he wouldn't seriously fall for you."

"Politically, it's a great move for us. He's a rising star and our association is good for both parties, but if you don't like him, don't feel obligated to really date him. Now that he's made his intentions clear, if you don't like him we'll have to engineer a fake break up for the fake relationship. All that doesn't matter though, what you think is most important. If you like him, we'll make it work, if you don't like him, we will also make that work," said Ted.

"I have to admit that I don't hate the guy," said Hugo. "I've heard good things about him and he's charming enough. I'm a little wary about letting Rose date him for real, but if I had to pick a guy who was good enough for my sister, Robert would be one of my top choices. He's popular enough without us, so it's not like he's completely using us since we're using him too. He's wealthy so he's obviously not using Rose for her money… I'll support whatever you choose Rose."

She turned to me and I gave a little shrug and a near imperceptible shake of my head. I mouthed the word "home" and she nodded in understanding.

"Thanks you guys. I'll let you know what I decide." She got up from the chair and said, "Scorpius and I have early morning classes tomorrow so we'll head out now." She grabbed my hand and with a crack we were off.

**Misconception #12: Rose is calm.**

**Truth: Rose is wild. Take the way she thinks for example. **

The minute we got home, Rose went into thinking mode and when Rose was in thinking mode, it meant chaos in the house. She didn't sit down and think like a normal person. Instead, she marched all around the flat. She rolled around the floor and she visited her many unfinished projects. She'd groan out loud and occasionally she'd mumble things to herself.

After 30 minutes of this nonsense, she ran up to me and asked, "So, what do you think?"

I had spent this time performing calming charms on myself to quell the rising symptoms.

"I think you should decide whether you like him or if you can learn to like him, "I said.

"But what if I do decide to learn to like him and I learn he's been playing me for a fool?" asked Rose.

"He's a good guy. I'm almost positive that he has nothing but good intentions towards you. He's also a smart guy and I know that he knows that if this works out, it'll be great for the two of you."

"You're saying he only wants to date me for my status."

"No, but I'm saying it helps. Tons of women only give the time of day to men who are handsome, this is no different. Your status was the reason he noticed you, but I don't think he's asking you to be his girlfriend purely for your status."

"Hmm…" Rose replied as she meandered to the fridge. She took out a blueberry muffin and as she said between bites, "If you think it's a good idea… then maybe I'll say yes. It's not like I'm agreeing to marriage or anything."

A stone dropped into my chest, a heavy kind- more of a boulder than a stone.

I replied, "That's true. What could hurt?"

The two of them began officially dating the next day and a week after that I went to go visit the healer.

(-)

"The professor told me there wasn't anything odd in the potion," I said.

"Ah" the healer said with a smile

"So you know what's wrong with me?" I asked eagerly.

"Yes," he said.

"Is it serious?"

"Perhaps."

"Is it treatable?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

"What is it?"

"You're in love."

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"You're in love, son."

"I'm not your son and I'm sorry, but I think I must be hearing your diagnosis incorrectly. Could you please repeat it?"

"Love. You're in love. You have feelings for a lass. You want to kiss her, and most likely do more."

I automatically sputtered out, "I'm sorry that can't possibly be true."

"I don't know what else to tell you besides that it is true. All the so-called "symptoms" you've described revolve around the actions of the girl you keep on talking about. Who is she?"

He was talking about Rose. "Sorry, but I'm going to need a second opinion. This can't possibly be true."


End file.
